Una Articuno llamada Neblina
by Overlord Gabriel
Summary: Una Emolga le cuenta a sus hijos la historia de como surgió el amor entre una Articuno y un humano.


**Bien, este es el primer fic de pokémon que hago y el segundo One-Shot que hago. Hace tiempo que lo escribí, pero no estaba completo y hasta ayer y hoy lo termine y lo arregle para tenerlo listo.**

**Tal vez no sea el mejor o con la mejor trama, pero le puse buen esfuerzo y espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA ARTICUNO LLAMADA "NEBLINA"<strong>

Era una noche fría y el viento soplaba fuertemente por entre los arboles de un frondoso bosque. El otoño estaba por terminar y todas las hojas de los arboles habían caído, anunciando la llegada de un fuerte invierno. Aquel bosque, se encontraba en una parte muy elevada de una montaña, muy cerca de la nieve de la cima. En esta zona el frio podía sentirse con más fuerza, y la mayor parte de los pokémon que habitaban ese bosque se habían refugiado en los arboles o en madrigueras para poder soportar esa época.

Más debajo de la montaña, se encontraba una pequeña ciudad muy iluminada y activa, incluso en esa clase de clima. A pesar del frio que se sentía, la actividad no cesaba ni un solo momento. Por donde quiera que se viera, había personas paseando y haciendo toda clase de actividades. Para ellos el clima no era ningún problema, todo lo que debían hacer era colocarse algo de ropa abrigada y podían tolerar el frio sin ningún problema. Algunos iban solos o acompañados por sus pokémons. También se podía ver que en los techos de los edificios, en los callejones o en los parques había bastantes pokémons salvajes, jugando o descansando.

Todas estas cosas eran admiradas desde el bosque, por una Emolga que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol. Aunque esa noche hacia mucho frio, a ella no le importaba, le encantaba ver la ciudad y a todos los que hay habitaban. Pero había algo que a esta ardilla voladora le gustaba ver más que la ciudad, y eso era ver el cielo nocturno, muy cerca de la cima de la montaña, y aun más si había luna llena. Aun que no pasara nada, a ella le gustaba ver hacia dirección, como si esperara a que algo pasara. Después de unos minutos de estar hay observando, decidió que ya era suficiente y entro en el árbol por un agujero, a una madriguera a la cual entro. Dentro, había otros dos Emolga, pero mucho más pequeños que parecían estar esperando a la Emolga más grande, con un pequeño montón de manzanas.

-¿ocurre algo mamá? Te estuvimos esperando- dijo uno de los Emolga frotándose el estómago.

-Discúlpame hijito- Dijo la Emolga algo apenada –Tuve que salir a ver algo pero no era nada importante.

-Siento que me estoy muriendo de hambre- seguía quejándose el Emolga y tomo una de las manzanas que tenía cerca y empezó a comérsela.

El tercer Emolga, tomo también una manzana, pero no se la comió sino que se la acerco a su madre y ella la recibió.

-Muchas gracias linda- responde con una sonrisa.

-Mamá ¿podría preguntarte algo?- dice la pequeña Emolga, tomando una manzana y comiéndosela al igual que su hermano -¿Por qué sales todas las noches a ver el cielo?-

-Es cierto, yo también me pregunto lo mismo- dijo el otro pokémon, ya terminando su manzana y tomando otra –Siempre te sientas en esa rama y miras a las montañas, pero no sabemos por qué lo haces-

La Emolga se quedó pensando en lo que sus hijos le estaban preguntando y entendía sus dudas, así que empezó a sonreír y se dispuso a hablar.

-Supongo que se los puedo contar, de todos modos no es un gran secreto- Empezó a hablar la Emolga y sus dos hijos prestaban mucha atención –La razón porque miro tanto el cielo… es porque quiero ver pronto a una vieja amiga mía-

-¿Una amiga?- pregunto el hijo.

-Asi es- respondió su madre mirando hacia el exterior –ella siempre pasa por aquí en las noches y quiero verla, y se posible saludarla-

-Eso suena muy lindo- dijo la Emolga pequeña un poco emocionada -¿y quién es ella mamá?-

-Bueno hijos míos, supongo que han escuchado el rumor de que estas heladas montañas, y en especial en esta época del año, se puede ver al legendario pokémon el hielo, Articuno ¿verdad?-

-mamá… ¿estás diciendo que conoces a Articuno?- dijo su hijo muy emocionado y casi sin poder creerlo-

-De hecho, solo conozco a uno, y es la amiga que espero volver a ver- respondió la madre, tratando de calmar a su hijo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo fue que la conociste?- pregunto su hija, igual de emocionada a su hermano-

-Se los diré, y para hacerlo mas interesante, les contare toda la historia- dijo la madre sin dejar de sonreír-

-¿historia?- preguntaron sus hijos a la vez.

-asi es…- responde su madre, tomando una manzana –La historia de cómo nació un amor imposible, entre un humano… y un pokémon-

Los dos jóvenes Emolgas estaban ahora muy interesados en lo que su madre tenía que contarles, porque estaban seguros que era algo muy interesante…

* * *

><p>"Verán, esta historia me la conto mi amiga.<p>

Hace veinticinco años, una pareja de Articunos Vivian en estas montañas. Hacía dos años, ellos habían tenido a un lindo niño al que llamaron Blizzard. Ahora, en una noche fría y nevada como esta, la pareja de aves legendarias estaban esperando a su segundo hijo. Fue un momento difícil para ambos porque en ese momento, la madre Articuno estuvo demasiado enferma y poner el huevo era un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

A pesar de todo, ella jamás se dio por vencida, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, logro por fin poner el huevo que contenía a su hijo, y a los pocos minutos el huevo se abrió, y de ahí salió una hermosa niña Articuno, sana y feliz.

Sin embargo, después de aquel parto, la madre había quedado completamente sin fuerzas, eh incapaz de resistir más, y falleció la misma noche que dio a luz a su hija.

Para todos, incluyendo su hija fue algo muy difícil. El dolor que sentían por la pérdida de su madre era algo que ellos no olvidarían fácilmente. Aun así, ellos se esforzaron para salir adelante y seguir viviendo.

Para la niña, crecer sin su madre fue algo muy duro, pero por suerte ella tenía a su padre y a su hermano que nunca la abandonaron y le dieron todo su cariño y amor.

Aquella Articuno recibió el nombre de Neblina. Neblina y su familia vivieron felices durante mucho tiempo….

Pero entonces… algo terrible paso.

Una noche, una fuerte tormenta de nieve azoto la montaña donde la familia de Articunos vivían. Blizzard y Neblina trataron de mantenerse en la cueva donde vivían mientras su padre trataba de detener aquella tormenta haciendo uso de sus poderes.

Pasaron varias horas pero la tormenta no se detenía.

Neblina y Blizzard siguieron esperando a que la tormenta se detuviera, estando siempre juntos y guardando las esperanzas de que pronto todo acabara.

Después de varias horas más de espera, la tormenta finalmente había pasado. Blizzard y Neblina se sintieron muchísimo más tranquilos y salieron a ver a su padre.

Pero cuando salieron de la cueva, encontraron a su padre tirado sobre la nieve. Esto preocupo mucho a los pequeños y se acercaron a su padre, y trataron de moverlo y hablarle, esperando que esto hiciera que se levantara, pero no sucedía nada.

Los pokémon de hielo no se detuvieron y siguieron tratando de hacer que su padre se levantara pero no lo conseguían. Con mucha tristeza, los pequeños se dieron cuenta que con tal de detener aquella tormenta de nieve, su padre había entregado su propia vida. Al darse cuenta de ello, los pequeños no pudieron hacer nada, excepto quedarse junto al cuerpo de su padre.

Ahora los Articunos habían perdido a sus dos padres, pero no estaban dispuestos a dejarse vencer sino que seguirían a delante, mientras estuvieran siempre juntos. Pero pronto el destino se encargaría de separarlos, cuando un día, mientras ellos volaban, un fuerte viento empezó a soplar por entre las montañas.

Blizzard podía soportar el viento sin problemas, pero Neblina aun era muy joven como para soportar esa clase de vientos, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de su hermano, ella termino siendo llevada por el viento hacia la ciudad.

Cuando Neblina llego a la ciudad, estaba sola, desorientada y sin saber qué hacer. Tenía miedo de los humanos y siempre se ocultaba de ellos. Trato de hacer amistad con los pokémons que vivían en la ciudad, pero nadie quería ser su amiga y la trataban muy mal.

Neblina sentía que aquel lugar no era para ella y en más de una ocasión trato de irse, pero los fuertes vientos la hacían incapaz de irse, y en cierta manera estaba atrapada.

La vida de Neblina fue muy difícil en aquella ciudad, pero pronto las cosas cambiarían para bien para ella.

En uno de esos días en los que intentaba encontrar comida, un Houndoom trataría de atacarla pero…

Alguien apareció eh hizo que el Houndoom se fuera. Cuando Neblina vio quien era, se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de un humano. Para ser más preciso, era un niño de apenas diez años. Al principio Neblina se asusto mucho y trato de irse, pero se calmo al ver que aquel chico no quería hacerle daño.

El chico la llevo a su casa donde él vivía solo.

El nombre de ese chico era Eric y el fue mi entrenador. En ese momento, yo fui la primer pokémon que él tuvo. Originalmente, él quería ser un entrenador pokémon y viajar por todo el mundo, capturando pokémons, ganando medallas para ser un gran maestro pokémon. Desgraciadamente, su madre lo abandono para irse con un amante, dejando a su padre a cargo de un negocio de comidas el cual estaba yendo muy mal, siendo esa una de las razones por las cuales la madre los abandono.

Eric no pudo hacer su viaje por que tuvo que hacerse cargo del negocio, aun más cuando su padre murió debido a la depresión.

Eric seguía atendiendo el negocio y yo siempre lo acompañando. Al llevar a Neblina a casa, Eric la cuido y se gano su confianza, haciéndose buenos amigos y ella y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas también. Durante cinco años, Neblina, Eric y yo permanecimos juntos. Eric se volvió un chico más feliz, mientras que con la ayuda del chico, Neblina se hizo más fuerte y grande, aprendiendo ataques como Rayo de Hielo, ventisca, entre otros.

Sin embargo, durante esos cinco años y debido a lo mucho que habían compartido, Neblina se había enamorado de Eric, pero nunca había sido capaz de revelárselo.

Cuando los cinco años pasaron, Eric, que ya tenía quince años y que había logrado hacer que el negocio de su padre mejorara hasta convertirse en un gran restaurante, tomo la decisión de dejar ir a Neblina para que pudiera regresar a las montañas.

Aunque la Articuno no quería dejarlo, Eric le decía que era lo mejor, mostrando que él tampoco quería dejarla.

Aunque Eric jamás lo dijo, yo sabía que él también se había enamorado de la pokémon, pero debido a que una relación entre un humano y un pokémon era algo que jamás había pasado, temía que algo malo sucediera y fue por eso que debía alejarse de ella. Con algo de tristeza, Neblina se fue y poco tiempo después, también me libero a mí.

Poco tiempo después de haber sido liberada, encontré al amor de mi vida y tuve dos maravillosos hijos. Para cuando los tuve a ustedes, ya se habían cumplido cinco años y fue cuando volví a ver a Neblina.

-Neblina- dije al verla, acercándome a ella -hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien- respondió –eh estado buscando a mi hermano mayor Blizzard, pero aun no lo encuentro-

-Estoy segura que él también te está buscando-

-ojala y tengas razón, por cierto ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?-

-muy bien, tengo ahora una familia. Dos hermosos hijos aunque mi esposo acabo por ser capturado por un entrenador-

-ya veo. Y… ¿sabes cómo ha estado Eric?- sonrojándose un poco-

-a veces voy a la ciudad y lo veo. Su restaurante ha ido muy bien y se ve muy feliz- cuando le conté esto, ella se veía muy contenta y me di cuenta de algo… -aun estas enamorada de él ¿verdad?-

-Pues… a pesar del tiempo no lo eh olvidado a pesar de los años, pero seguro y el ya tiene una novia-

-Pues… la verdad es que él aun es soltero, así que si tú lo deseas, tal vez tengas una oportunidad-

-Pero… él es humano y yo un pokémon, no es correcto que él y yo estemos juntos aunque…-

-Aunque…-

-En estos años eh aprendido un truco muy interesante-

Entonces, Neblina me mostro cual había sido el truco que había aprendido. Ella podía asumir la forma de una hermosa mujer de unos dieciocho años, de cabello azul, piel blanca y ojos de un rojo oscuro, con un vestido de azul celeste. Esta capacidad de cambiar temporalmente de aspecto, le permitió ir a la ciudad y acercarse poco a poco a Eric.

Primero, comenzó como una joven chica, nueva en la ciudad que necesitaba a alguien que la guiara y para encontrarlo, fue a aquel restaurante. Su personalidad, algo inocente, combinada con algo de madurez obtenida en esos años, hicieron que Neblina se volviera alguien que llamo la atención de Eric, al principio solo para ser una amiga.

Después de entablar una gran amistad, los sentimientos de Neblina poco a poco empezaron a aflorar una vez más y a llenar a Eric, haciendo que el amor en él también surgiera y la amara.

El sueño de Neblina en todos aquellos años finalmente se había hecho realidad, ahora ella y Eric eran novios, con una relación llena de diversión y amor y al poco tiempo se casaron.

Esta joven pareja desarrollo una gran vida juntos, sacando a flote aun más el restaurante y teniendo dos hijos, un niño de cuatro años llamado Rayan y una niña de tres años llamada Cristi.

Durante cinco años, Neblina había logrado ocultar muy bien su verdadera forma, siempre saliendo en las noches para que su familia no se diera cuenta. En las noches, Neblina volvía a su forma original de pokémon, para recuperar la fuerza que perdía en su transformación humana, y tanto en su forma humana como en su forma de Articuno, yo siempre la visitaba para enterarme de su vida y darle algún consejo útil.

La vida de Neblina fue muy buena, pero en el quinto año, es decir, el año pasado, mientras Eric y su familia habían ido a pasear a las montañas, Neblina se separo de su familia, y al estar lejos de ella, encontró a alguien más. Se trataba de su hermano Blizzard, quien ahora era un Articuno enorme y poderoso, pero que aun conservaba su actitud amable de cuando era más joven.

-Neblina, finalmente te eh encontrado- dijo él, como si pudiera ver a través de la forma humana a su hermana-

-Blizzard, hace mucho que te eh buscado- dijo ella, corriendo hacia su hermano y abrazándolo-

-Eh estado muy preocupado por ti hermanita- dijo él, envolviéndola en sus alas –te eh buscado por todas partes durante veinticinco años pero finalmente te eh encontrado. Y ahora, debes volver conmigo para ser guardiana junto a mí de esta montaña-

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sorprendida, alejándose de su hermano –pero yo… yo no puedo-

-lo entiendo, se lo de tu familia y que ocultas tu forma original-

-no quiero dejar a mi familia Blizzard-

-se que el tal Eric es un buen hombre y eres feliz con él y mis sobrinos pero… ¿estás segura de que quieres seguir con esto?-

-Si Blizzard-

-Pero… ¿Qué harás si algún día Eric descubre la verdad?-

-Espero que nunca lo descubra-

-Muy bien, recuerda que siempre te apoyare-

Diciendo esto, Blizzard se fue, pero neblina quedo pensando muy seriamente en lo que su hermano le había dicho.

Desgraciadamente, lo que ella quería evitar al final sucedió ese mismo día. Al estar lejos de su familia, no se había dado cuenta que Eric y sus hijos estaban siendo atacados por un Mamoswine. Al ver esto, Neblina fue hacia ellos y sin pensarlo, volvió a su forma original para alejar al Mamoswine.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, también se había dado cuenta que se había transformado frente a su familia dejándolos impresionados. Su secreto se había descubierto y su familia no sabía que decir.

-Lo siento Eric- fue lo único que pudo decir, derramando varias lagrimas y volando lejos de ese lugar.

después de aquel incidente, Neblina permaneció en su forma humana el resto de la tarde hasta llegar la noche. Hacía mucho frio pero ella no tuvo deseos de regresar a su hogar, se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a su esposo y sus hijos después de haberles mentido por tanto tiempo.

Su hermano Blizzard apareció en el cielo y aterrizo cerca de ella. Para el Articuno no paso desapercibido que su hermana estaba triste y llorando, y lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar sus alas por sus ojos para limpiarle las lagrimas, mientras se acomodaba a su lado para abrazarla y tranquilizarla.

-Lamento mucho que las cosas hayan salido tan mal hermanita- dijo Blizzard, sintiendo algo de culpa por todo lo que había sucedido –Pero ambos sabíamos que ese engaño no duraría para siempre, y tarde o temprano se enterarían de quien eras en verdad.

-Lo sé- dijo Neblina –Pero aun lo amo, y también a mis hijos. No quisiera dejarlos, pero sé que es lo correcto-

-¿Por qué no vas y te despides de ellos al menos? Sé que lo van a entender-

-No, no me siento capaz de enfrentarlos-

-entonces… deberías enviarles una nota despidiéndote-

Y así lo hizo. Neblina comenzó a escribir una carta, pero mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas sobre el papel. Una vez termino, ya a la mañana siguiente, me entrego la carta y me pidió que se la llevara a Eric y le dijera de su parte que lo sentía.

Cuando termino, me entrego la carta y me dirigí directamente a la casa de Eric.

Al llegar, lo encontré a él y a sus dos hijos, en la sala hablando.

-¿Por qué mamá se fue ayer?- pregunto el hijo menor que estaba sentado en las piernas de su padre.

-Tal vez estaba muy nerviosa de que la vieran como es en realidad- respondió Eric.

-Pues yo creo que es incluso mas bonita en su forma verdadera, ¿tú no papá?-

-Por supuesto que si hijo- respondió su padre con una sonrisa.

-Ella volverá pronto ¿cierto?- pregunto su hija.

-Espero que sí- le respondió su padre, abrazándola.

Mientras los veía, no me cabía la menor duda de que ellos aceptaban a Neblina, a pesar de ser un pokémon. No hubiera querido entregarles aquella nota, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Cuando le entregue la carta, Eric estuvo muy indeciso sobre si debería leerla o no, pero finalmente se armo de valor y empezó a leerla.

_-Mí querido esposo e hijos:_

_Finalmente se han enterado de esta verdad. Yo no soy una humana y jamás lo fui. Siempre fui un Articuno, una Pokémon._

_Tengo la capacidad de tomar una forma humana, desde las cinco de la mañana, y a la media noche debo regresar a mi verdadera forma para recuperar mis fuerzas, era por eso que muchas veces salía de noche y regresaba en la mañana._

_Les pido perdón por haberles hecho creer una mentira durante tanto tiempo. Sé que esta verdad es algo muy vergonzoso para ustedes, y es por eso que tomado una decisión definitiva, mañana al amanecer me iré con mi hermano y tomare con él, el rol de guardián de toda esta zona. Como Articuno que soy, ese es mi deber, pero… antes de hacerlo, quiero decirles que el cariño que siento por todos ustedes nunca fue mentira._

_A mis hijos, Cristi y Rayan. Lamento que su madre no sea realmente quienes ustedes creyeron toda su vida. Ustedes fueron el mejor regalo que eh recibido, siempre estarán en mis oraciones._

_Mi querido Eric. Aun recuerdo el día en que te conocí, y la verdadera razón por la que eh hecho todo esto. Esa fue porque quería estar contigo. La vida que hemos formado juntos ha sido maravillosa. Ahora, se que te debes sentir decepcionado de tu esposa, y te entiendo, es por eso que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme y no volver jamás. Eric… te amo. Has sido el hombre más maravilloso que eh conocido, el que me hizo sentir amada, querida, y por eso me duele dejarte. Espero que encuentres a una mujer que te haga feliz. Por mi parte… yo jamás te olvidare._

_Adiós mi amor, adiós mis hijos. Espero que sean felices._

_Con amor;_

_Una Articuno… llamada Neblina-_

Después de leer aquella carta, Eric y sus hijos se sintieron muy tristes. Yo también lo estaba porque nunca pensé que Neblina había escrito todo eso. Pero sin duda, era Eric quien estaba más triste. Su amada esposa pensaba que ya no la quería por haberle mentido tanto tiempo, y ahora estaba a punto de perderla.

A la mañana siguiente, Neblina estaba en medio del bosque esperando a que su hermano llegara por ella. Esta vez estaba en su verdadera forma de Articuno. Su hermano no tardo mucho en llegar y ambos pokémon estaban listos para marcharse.

Pero antes que pudieran hacerlo, se escucho un ruido detrás de ellos que llamo su atención. Voltearon a ver que era y quedaron mas que sorprendidos, en especial Neblina. Se trataba de Eric y sus hijos.

-q… ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- quiso saber Neblina, bastante nerviosa.

Eric comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-¿Por qué Neblina? ¿Por qué quieres irte?-

-Es lo que debo hacer. Además… les mentí por mucho tiempo y no merezco estar con ustedes. De todos modos… tu eres humano y yo un pokémon…-

Neblina no pudo continuar hablando, porque Eric la corto, al acercarse más a ella y darle un fuerte abrazo y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en el cuerpo de Neblina, que para ella se sintieron tibias.

-Tal vez seas un pokémon- empezó a hablar él –pero eres mi amiga, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos… y te amo, siempre lo he hecho, incluso cuando tú eras un Articuno, y siempre lo hare sin importar nada-

-Eric…-

-Si tu deber es marcharte, entonces hazlo. Pero cada vez que puedas regresa a casa, y las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti-

Antes que algo mas sucediera, Eric tomo el rostro de Neblina y lo bajo hasta su altura, acercándolo al suyo y empezó a besarla. Neblina quedo impresionada con lo que estaba pasando, igual que los niños y Blizzard, pero al mismo tiempo, estaban felices. Aunque para Eric, besar un pico era una sensación muy distinta a la de besar los labios de una mujer, le gustaba incluso mas. Neblina no pudo contenerse más, abrazo a Eric y empezó a devolver los besos con la misma pasión con que él los daba. Poco a poco se alejaron, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Después de ese día, Blizzard y Neblina se fueron a las montañas para poder cumplir con sus labores como guardianes de ese lugar. Sin embargo, cada noche, Neblina volvía a casa, ahora sin cambiar a su forma humana, compartiendo con sus hijos y durmiendo con su esposo, sin dejar ningún momento de mostrarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro."

* * *

><p>-Que historia tan bonita- comento la Emolga pequeña sonriendo –ojala yo también encuentre a un hombre así de dulce- dándole un abrazo a una manzana.<p>

-Me alegra escuchar que Eric y Neblina vivieron juntos- dijo el hijo, tomando otra manzana-

-Tienes razón hijo- dijo la madre, volviendo a mirar fuera del árbol –y la razón por la cual me gusta salir de noche es porque siempre me a gustado verla ir a casa de Eric, porque puedo ver un rostro lleno de alegría y amor como nunca había visto en alguien-

En ese momento, Neblina paso frente a su árbol, regalándole una sonrisa y yendo directamente a la casa de Eric, donde él y su familia la esperaban.

Durante esa noche, y como siempre, la Articuno estuvo hablando y jugando con sus hijos, y cuando ellos se fueron a dormir, fue a dormir con su esposo, envuelta por sus brazos y acorrucada en su suave y cálido cuerpo, y siempre besándose para demostrar todo su amor.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, tal vez un fic algo cursi o poco detallado, pero puedo decir que le puse un gran esfuerzo. En parte, la historia se me ocurrió porque no eh visto muchos fic en los que se use la temática de una relación humano-pokémon, y por haber leído un artículo en wikipedía sobre kitsune (espíritu zorro) que toman forma de mujeres y se casan con los hombres.<strong>

**Cualquier crítica y consejo es válido, así que por favor dejen reviews.**


End file.
